Mi casi primer beso o algo más
by Saskia-san
Summary: Kazemaru racibe una invitación a la fiesta de 15 de Natsumi...ella llevará a alguien que pueda sacarlo del camino para que darse ella con Endou...sus amigos no lo permitirán...pero ¿y si lo logra?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic...la verdad he escrito algunos pero aún no los voy a subir primero quiero ver que tal me va con este...la verdad la inspiración le debo a una fiesta a la que fui...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5

Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi

sin más disfrútenlo...

Mi casi primer beso…y algo más

CAP.1 La Invitación

Natsumi Raimond una de las managers del equipo estaba por cumplir 15 años, y estaba enamorada del capitán del equipo, Endou Mamoru, sin embargo este mostraba un especial interés por el defensa n°2 del equipo Ichirouta Kazemaru aún más después del partido contra el Instituto Alius cuando Kazemaru obtuvo el poder que tanto deseaba por medio del meteorito.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó la pelirroja para junto al marco de la puerta –pueden venir un momento por favor- y señaló a Kazemaru, Goengi y Endou.

Todos llegaron frente a Natsumi y de su bolsa sacó tres pequeños sobres color rosa combinados con sus diferentes variaciones y se los entregó a cada uno en secreto: era la invitación a su fiesta de 15; pero antes de que se fueran después de darle las gracias, puso una cara de niña inocente y le pidió a Endou que fuera su caballero, Goengi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Natsumi, sabía que ella estaba tras Endou y corrían rumores de que eran novios, no era verdad pero si iba a su fiesta y como su caballero todos pensaría que realmente estaban saliendo; Goengi miró al peli azul a su lado quien ponía una cara triste su sonrisa se había apagado, cual se le hubieran clavado una daga al corazón.

-etto…Natsumi, creo que- pero Endou no pudo terminar la frase porque Natsumi se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, Endou solo alcanzó a ver como Kazemaru salía corriendo seguido por Goengi.

Lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto... la verdad algunos serán más laargos que otros... por fa dejen por lo menos 3 review...

hasta la próxima

Y QUE LOS VIENTOS LES SEAN FAVORABLES...


	2. Cap 2:¿corresponderá mis sentimientos?

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5

Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi...esto va para mi amiga Sofy: ¡lee bien las advertencias!

sin más disfrútenlo...

Mi casi primer beso…y algo más

CAP. 2 ¿corresponderá mis sentimientos?

KAZEMARU POV***

¿Por qué fui tan tonto?, de seguro que aceptará después de todo son amigos ¿no es así?, no debí reaccionar de esa manera además, ¿cómo pude pensar que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos?, no sería normal…

FIN POV***

Eso rondaba por la mente de Kazemaru mientras corría hacia el baño sin darse cuenta de que Goengi corría tras él

-espera…Kazemaru- Goengi no lograba alcanzarlo –d-detente…- pero Kazemaru no lo escuchó, entró corriendo y se paró frente al espejo, su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas secas que a su vez eran opacadas por las lágrimas que de nueva cuenta volvían a salir.

Goengi giró con cuidado del pestillo y vio que el peli azul lloraba sentado sobre el lavamanos con su rostro oculto cubierto por sus manos y mientras sollozaba levantó su vista, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los ojos color negro del goleador de fuego

-¿te encuentras bien?- Goengi se acercó despacio a Kazemaru y cuando estuvo frente a él logró ver las lágrimas en sus ojos esas que el peli azul trataba de ocultar

-s-si…n-no te pre-preocupes- seguía sollozando y Goengi lo veía, sabía o por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo

-no te preocupes, solo es un capricho de Natsumi, de seguro amenazará con cerrar el equipo de futbol si Endou no lo hace-

Kazemaru se paró frente a Goengi y con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa aunque forzada le dio la razón

-tal vez tienes razón eso debe ser- aunque él mismo no podía creerlo

FLASH BACK***

La pelirroja tenía a Kazemaru contra una pared mientras tiraba de su coleta color turquesa con mucha fuerza lo que provocaba los quejidos del peli azul, en ese pasillo abandonado ciertamente estaba en problemas

-Na-Natsumi ¡suéltame por favor! Me haces daño- cada vez tiraba más de la coleta de Kazemaru mientras hacía que las viera a los ojos

-Escúchame _niñita; _me doy cuenta de cómo miras a _mi_ Endou así que de una vez te digo que lo dejes en paz, no va a ser feliz contigo nunca ¡por qué ambos son chicos! Además yo soy por mucho la mejor opción para Endou, ya déjalo en paz, él nunca será tuyo porque yo te lo robaré- con una sonrisa maligna lo empujó con mucha fuerza contra la pared de concreto la cual hizo eco al chocar contra la espalda del peli azul mientras este se desplomaba contra el suelo y aprovechando la situación Natsumi le propinó una patada en el estómago, -espero que hayas entendido, _niñita_, te quitaré a Endou- y dicho esto salió del colegio.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus orbes color avellana, mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras de la pelirroja _"te lo robaré", "ambos son chicos"_ -quizá, quizá tiene razón mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos-.

FIN FLASH BACK***

bueno esta vez lo hice más largo...asi que espero comentarios...sugerencias...amenazas..quizá noo...

hasta la próxima

Y QUE LOS VIENTOS LES SEAN FAVORABLES...


	3. CAP 3: Ser como el Viento

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5

Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi...

esta vez subiré dos capítulos porque ya entré a examenes y dudo poder actualizar rápido...

Mi casi primer beso…y algo más

CAP. 3 Ser como el Viento

GOENGI POV***

A pesar de sus palabras, yo podía ver en sus ojos que una profunda tristeza lo embargaba, en su rostro su expresión lo delataba, quiero ayudarlo, yo no quiero que sufra deseo ver una vez más esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta… ¡ALTO! ¿Gusta?, quiero decir agrada… pero no estoy seguro si lo que estoy pensando es cierto…entonces él…

FIN POV***

Goengi salió del baño junto a Kazemaru quien se había lavado la cara para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas secas en su blanca piel, llegaron juntos al salón de clase, el maestro ya había llegado y Goengi se disculpó diciendo que él se había llevado a Kazemaru a hablar con un profesor, en cierta forma le creyó, pero no estaba seguro.

El día pasó en un ambiente tensionado lo cual era obvio si toman en cuenta que Kazemaru se sentaba junto a Endou y Goengi tras el peli azul; cuando el timbre sonó Kazemaru salió como un puma evitando a toda costa hablar con alguien o peor encontrarse con Endou o Natsumi, aunque esta última tenía otra idea.

Cuando llegó al patio Kazemaru fue directo hacia la pista de atletismo, solo deseaba correr para despejar su mente, le gusta sentir como el viento movía sus cabellos mientras aumentaba su velocidad en cierta forma era como _SER EL VIENTO_ como le dijo su amigo Fubuki.

Mientras más rápido corría sentía como su frustración se apaciguaba ya había corrido 3 vueltas a la pista y al final ya no sentía nada excepto libertad, cuando una figura demasiado conocida se acercó hacia él, agitó su mano como saludo a unos pocos metros de Kazemaru.

-Tú…-

de acuerdo...lo admito...demasiado corto pero bueno mi imaginación de ese día no me daba para más...por cierto,gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios en el primer capi...y voy a empezar a darle crédito a mi amiga Dani que siempre me está ayudando con mis historias...arigato Dani...

hasta la próxima

Y QUE LOS VIENTOS LES SEAN FAVORABLES...


	4. la carrera amistosa y el plan de Natsumi

**_Joss:_** hola…aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 y les presento a mis nuevas colaboradoras:

**_Kaomi:_** hola a todos los que leen este fic…gracias por leer le vamos a echar muchas ganas ^^

**_Joslin:_** si y esperamos reviews que calmen la furia de mi espada ¬¬

**_Saskia:_** hola! Tranquila Joslin no hay que exagerar ^^U…

**_Joss:_** ¬¬ Joslin estoy pensando seriamente sacarte de mi lista de colaboradoras

**_Kaomi:_** pero recién empezamos

**_Joss:_** lo sé y por eso ahora hagan su trabajo

**_Todas:_** ¡Hai!

**_Kaomi:_** Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece

**_Joslin:_** solo usamos a los personajes para dar vida a nuestras locas ideas

**_Saskia:_** y por lo tanto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro

**_Joslin:_** nadie en su sano juicio nos pagaría -_-

**_Saskia:_** el día en que las clases de mate no sean aburridas es porque lo compramos mientras tanto no

**_Joss y Kaomi:_** sin más el fic ^^

~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~

-tú…-

Una figura conocida se acercó hacia él, lo saludó agitando su mano en al aire a unos pocos metros de Kazemaru, su sonrisa no era del todo pura y sincera…

-tú…- Kazemaru lo reconoció enseguida -Miyasaka- el nombrado se acercó al peli azul

El rubio sonreía, hace mucho que no veía a su amigo -¡Kazemaru!, ¿cómo has estado?-

Kazemaru comprendió que el atleta de cabellos dorados no sabía lo de los Emperadores Oscuros, ni del meteorito -¿eh?...he estado bien- suspiró, pero Miyasaka no lo escuchó -**_en cierta forma se podría decir que sí_**- pensó -y ¿tú qué tal?-

-pues aún esperándote- soltó sin más el rubio, luego al darse cuenta de su error se tensó

-¿eh?- ¿había escuchado bien?

-e-es…q-quise decir esperando a que regreses al club, si eso jajaja- comenzó a reír nerviosamente-**_pero qué diablos, que estoy diciendo, vamos Miyasaka_**- se regañó mentalmente- **_deja de hablar sin pensar_-.**

-ah…eso- soltó pesadamente **_-¿por qué insiste con lo mismo?...aunque ahora que lo pienso, esta podría ser la salida que busco, quizá respirar otros aires me ayuden…quizá así logre olvidarme de Endou…_-**

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices así?-

-¿así cómo?-

-como…si te fastidiara…-

-¿y cómo esperas que no lo haga? Llevas mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo-

**-_y por esa misma razón deberías darte cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti_-** pensó, luego le contestó -es que no es justo- alzó un poco la voz -tú dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo entrenando **-, -_aunque me gustaría que fuera más que eso_-** , su voz se elevó mucho más -que siempre correríamos juntos- su voz resonó por la pista desierta y sus orbes esmeralda se clavaron en los del peli azul

-cálmate Miyasaka, ya te dije y te mostré como me siento al jugar futbol-

-pero…- Miyasaka entendió que se estaba contradiciendo, hace un tiempo le dijo que estaba feliz por él y ahora le pedía volver ¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? -…yo lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte-.

-está bien no te preocupes- Kazemaru le puso una mano en el hombro y le regaló una blanca e inocente sonrisa **(N/A.S: kyaaa~ es taan lindo), **ante la cual Miyasaka giró un poco su rostro para que Kazemaru no viera el carmesí que estaba en sus mejillas -por cierto… ¿te gustaría correr ahora?, te demostraré que soy tan rápido como el viento-.

-eso ya lo veremos- y dicho esto salió corriendo y riendo junto con Kazemaru.

No muy lejos de ahí Endou veía con odio en sus ojos al rubio que corría junto a Kazemaru.

-Se ven muy felices los dos- soltó con veneno una voz bastante conocida para Endou –quiero decir que se ven bien corriendo JUNTOS- esta última palabra con énfasis lo que provocó los celos del portero que si bien trató de disimularlos, apretar los puños con fuerza y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, no pasó desapercibidos por la peli roja detrás de él.

-vaya, ahora si puedo estar segura de que sientes algo por ese intento de emo, pero aún así te arrebataré de Kazemaru y serás mío, Endou- Natsumi sonrió, un plan se formaba en su mente y veía un buen candidato para planear sacar a Kazemaru del camino, nadie la oyó o eso creyó mientras iba en busca de Endou; lo que no sabía era que un peli crema estuvo parado justo detrás de ella y Endou todo el tiempo.

-¡Goengi!- le llamó Fubuki, el aludido respondió asintiendo y caminando hacia él.

~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~ o ~~~

**_Kaomi:_** hasta aquí el capi 4 ^^…creo q la historia se alarga cada vez más

**_Joss:_** lo sé, y Natsumi es mala y ya deben tener idea de a quien usara para su plan

**_Joslin:_** esperamos que les guste y dejen reviews…sino se las verán con mi espada ¬¬

**_Saskia:_** ^^U tranquila no es necesaria la violencia y aunque no dejen reviews igual seguirán los capis

**_Joss:_** bueno creo que la sutileza de Joslin está en crisis…pero bueno…

**_Joslin:_** ¬¬

**_Todas:_** ¡AAAAHHHHH!

**_Kaomi:_** nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **_si sobrevivimos a este_**

**_Todas: _**sayonara

…Y QUE LOS VIENTOS LES SEAN FAVORABLES…


	5. Cap5: Ansiando tus besos

**_MI CASI PRIMER BESO O ALGO MÁS…_**

**Kaomi: **hola de nuevo por aqui!

**Joslin: **lamentamos mucho la demora, no hay excusa que valga para semejante retraso

**Criss: **si la hay, es que yo...olvide como subir los capítulos y el cole absorbía mucho mi tiempo u.u

**Saskia: **eso y que eres demasido floja por eso te daba pereza pasar lo del papel a la compu

**Criss: **lo siento, lo siento! pero en este cap nos vamos a enfocar un poco en la realción de Fubuki con Goenji...lamento si decepcioné a las personas que querían que Kazemaru se quedara con Goengi...

**Kaomi: **bueno ya, el punto es que estamo aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo

**Joslin: **esperamos que sea de su agrado...

* * *

-Dime que pasó- preguntó Fubuki al pelicrema que estaba caminando junto a él.

-Lo que suponíamos-

-Quieres decir qu- pero antes de que terminara la frase Goengi lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a un lugar más alejado y que allí pudieran hablar traquilamente.

-Ahora sí, ya puedes decirlo o ¿es qué acaso querías que todo Raimond se entere?- preguntó Goengi intentendo sonar molesto.

-N-no claro que no, pero entonces ¿es verdad que Natsumi está celosa de Kazemaru?- respondió Fubuki mientras observaba los ojos negros de Goengi.

-Así es y no solo eso- aquellas palabras despertaron la duda en el pequeño peliplata.

-¿Entonces hay más?-

-Sí, ella le pidió a Endou que fuera su caballero en su fiesta de 15 y nos invitó a los tres-

**_-De seguro se dio cuenta de lo que Kazemaru siente e hizo eso solo para_ _fastidiarlo-_**pensó Fubuki mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar en específico, sin embargo Goengi logró descubrir los pensamientos del más joven

-Tienes razón quizá sea por eso- contestó Goengi a la opinión aún no mencionada de Fubuki

-Sin embargo...creo que somos seis los invitados- respondió Fubuki mientras su mirada seguía en otro lugar y en su cabeza comenzaba a formar un plan

-¿Seis?- preguntó curioso Goegi...esperen...dijo _somo seis los inivitados..._entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Sí, Mido y Hiroto también fueron invitados y...conmigo somo seis-

-Entonces soy muy afortunado- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Goengi.

-¿Eh?...¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó un poco confundido el peliplata.

-Por esto- y se acercó peligrosamente al pequeño el cuál chocó contra una pared.

-S...suéltame, aquí no, alguien nos puede ver y- antes de que terminara la frase Goengi posó sus labios en los del peliplata, un casto beso que solo duró unos segundos.

-Ves, no pasó nada- le regaló una sonrisa y acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Fubuki el cual no pudo ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas y todo esto ante la divertida mirada del goleador de fuego.

-¿Y qué tal si alguien nos veía?- su adorable sonrojo se mantenía en sus mejillas.

-Pero nadie lo hizo- con un tono y una sonrisa pícara le dio otro beso, esta vez, más profundo e intenso; el pequeño peliplata solo aumentaba su sonrojo mientras Goengi lo tomaba por la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo; se separaron por la falta de oxigeno **_(N/A.K: estúpido oxígeno¬¬_**), sin embargo sus cuerpos aún estaban juntos y ambos sonrojados a más no poder, Fubuki sentía la respiración de Goengi en si frente y Goengi sentía la respiración agitada del menor en su cuello.

-G-Goengi...y-yo- fue callado por otro beso del goleador de fuego.

-¿Puedo saber que hacen jovencitos?- esa voz era grave y de un adulto que a leguas se notaba que estaba furioso. el director.

-Etto...y-yo- Fubuki no sabía que decir, él estaba ahí por un beca y si hacía algo indebido_ (como besarse en la escuela, lo cual no estaría mal si no fuera porque: ¡ambos eran chicos!),_ la beca le sería retirada; se alejó rápidamente del Goengi el cual comprendía a la perfección que su necedad le podía costar volver a ver a su amado peliplata.

-¡Sigo esperando una explicación, jóvenes!- el director comenzaba a exasperarse, nunca creyó que alguien tan tímido como Fubuki pudiera hacer algo así.

-Y-yo...n-no se..no...yo- el pobre peliplata estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Yo tuve la culpa, director- ante la mirada de furia del director Goengi se declaró culpable.

-¡Él no-!- pero Fubuki fue callado cuando Goengi puso una mano frente a su rostro para que no hablara y con la intención de protegerlo.

-Bien entonces, joven Shuuya acompañeme-.

Goengi comenzó a seguir al director que estaba furioso, con el rabillo del ojo logró ver como Fubuki se les acercaba con los ojos llorosos _(todo por la necedad de Goengi ¬¬)_; pero con un ligero giro de cabeza y una mirada segura lo frenó; Fubuki alcanzó a entender lo que los labios de Goengi querían decirle al moverse: todo estará bien, confía en mi; y él y el director se fueron dejando solo al pequeño Fubuki.

* * *

**Saskia:** al fin! por fin concluí otro cap...no saben q emocionada estoy! -salta de emoción-

**Joslin:** la verdad ha sido tu pura vagancia la razón por la q no pasabas los capítulos del papel a la compu

**Kaomi:** sí pero también las circunstancias q hemos vivido no nos han ayudado mucho

**Criss:** de verdad estos meses de abandono del fic hemos pasado por muchas cosas muy difíciles en especial yo...he sufrido la traición de muchas chicas q creía q eran mis amigas y andaba hecha lios en mi cabeza...sé que no debo andar diciendo esas cosas pero es la razón de haber desaparecido como lo hice

**Joslin:** no te preocupes despues de todo ya lo actualizaste y ese es el punto

**Kaomi:** graciaas! gracias a todos por sus reviews y tambien gracias a los q, aunq no dejen review, leen laa historia

**Saskia:** no saben cuan agradecidas les estamos

**Criss:** q tengan un feliz año aunque atrasado jejeje ...y que en este año todos sus sueños se cumplan y no dejen que la gente a su alrededor los presione, sean ustedes mismo sin importar el qué dirán...si les gusta el anime como a nosotras

**Kaomi:** véanlo!

**Saskia:** si les gusta el manga como a nosotras

**Joslin:** léanlo

**Criss:** y si les gusta el yaoi como a nosotras

**Todas:** pues leánlo, veánlo y disfrútenlo!

_**PD: ******__Vale _la pena dejar todo atrás para perseguir los sueños!


End file.
